


Gift of the Lover - Love of the Giver

by sleepyowlet



Series: Proverbial Branwen [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gifts, Multi, Roleplay, Romance, Satinalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Feastday is coming around – and Branwen receives a rather special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of the Lover - Love of the Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Babblerama: The foursome I dreaded to write. Wasn't easy to sort that tangle out, let me tell you.  
> This story is pretty heavy on the bdsm thing – if that's not your cup of tea, better stay away!  
> Dedicated to NiniveKha, because she likes smut. Well, here's lots of it. And to Tyanilth, just because ^^
> 
> I'll upload an illustration soon ^^

Winter had come to Ferelden overnight – and the younger (and some of the older) inhabitants of the Vigil had decided to honour said arrival with an impromptu snowball-fight in the courtyard, before hurrying back inside to warm themselves near the huge fireplace in the great hall, faces flushed with the cold and excitement. Leliana and Branwen stood among the gaggle of children, hands stretched out towards the merrily dancing flames, listening to the plans made for the winter.

“We can make snow-forts in the meadow just outside and play Rebels and Usurpers!”

“I'll be Maric!” a tall blonde boy crowed.

“And I'll be Rowan!” a cute gap-toothed girl with frizzy brown hair piped in.

“I'll be Loghain!”

“You're a girl.” one of the boys protested, turning towards the lanky girl with dark hair and eyes who had spoken.

“So?” she replied, raising an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Branwen's lover.

Branwen grinned at her friend, and Leliana grinned back.

“She'd be good in that role,” the Bard said quietly for Branwen's ears alone. “She's got that certain _je ne sais quois_ about her... and I'm a Bard, I know all about playing roles!”

Branwen giggled into her hand.

“I'm sure you do. You could be anyone you choose!”

The little frizzy-haired girl tugged at Branwen's sleeve.

“And who will you be?” she asked with a shy smile.

Branwen pretended to think about it.

“Hm... if Corrin can be Loghain, then I can be Meghren, right? You don't have any Orlesians yet. Leliana, why don't you play Mother Bronach? And we can ask Anders if he'll be Severin the mage...”

The children squealed in excitement.

Branwen grinned and excused herself, intending to return to the quarters she shared with her lover for a change of clothes. A bitter-sweet smile tugged at her lips as she made her way up the stairs – she had been a child once too; and she had played essentially the same game with the children of their household, with her father helping to built snow castles and telling stories. Her mother had always (half-heartedly) protested about her running wild, but Bryce Cousland didn't see any sense in isolating her from the other children, actively encouraging her to seek their company.

And then, in the longest nights of the year came the Satinalia celebration. All the household assembled in the little chapel in the dead of night and then, in the next morning...

Oh dear.

The presents!

The Vigil had kept her so busy in the last two months that she had completely forgotten to get presents for her nearest and dearest. Branwen started mentally ticking off names and ideas as she started down the corridor.

Leliana was simple, she'd get her something pretty, or something to do with Andraste. Anders... perhaps a book on herbs or healing... or something for Ser Pounce. Nate would probably appreciate some quality strings for his bow...

Branwen opened the door to the sitting room and started pulling her wet tunic over her head.

Sigrun... maybe she could find one of those desert plants from the Anderfels, one of those that looked like a dead ball of lichen until put in water...

“Hmpf!”

Since she had the tunic halfway over her head she hadn't been able to see where she'd been going, and had collided with something. Or someone.

“Careful, love,” her obstacle murmured and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oh, Loghain. Sorry. Wait, just let me...”

With a last tug she had freed herself from her tunic and tossed it aside.

The man holding her grinned.

“I take it you had a lovely snow-fight with Leliana and the children?”

“Oh yes, very lovely indeed. And the children have grand plans for the meadow this year,” Branwen replied, returning his grin.

“Oh? No, let me guess. Rebels and Usurpers. Maker help us all.”

Pulling his head down for a quick kiss, Branwen replied, “Hm... you could join us...”

“And just be myself?”

“No. Where would be the fun in that? Besides, Corrin would be devastated, if you were to snatch away her favourite part. I thought you might give the children some tactical advice? You never know, they might learn something...”

Loghain let out a bark of laughter.

“You and your silver tongue. Might we find another use for it? Hm?”

As Branwen manoeuvred him into an armchair and sank down on her knees before him, it occurred to her that she had no idea what to give him as a Feast-Day present. Maps were fine gifts for a friend, but for the man one loved? She wanted to give him something special, something with a deeper meaning. Maybe something naughty?

Branwen opened his breeches and took out his rapidly hardening length. Being a Grey Warden might give you less years to live, but the increased – in more than one way - appetite sure made these years more fun, she thought, giving it a loving lick, before closing her lips around the head. Sucking him in as far as she could manage, she moaned as she felt Loghain's hand close around the nape of her neck to control and guide her movements. She'd done this many times before, and knew exactly what he liked her to do with her lips and tongue.

“Hm, yes ... good girl,” he purred, and Branwen felt herself soak her smalls. His scent, his voice, him taking charge like that – it never failed to arouse her.

It didn't take all that long until he spilled himself into her mouth with a groan, and Branwen grinned impishly at him. His face was different just after climaxing, softer, more open and unguarded.

Loghain answered her grin with a lazy smile.

“Are you wet, my dear? You usually are after pleasuring me with your mouth,” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know me too well, love,” Branwen answered, getting up to shed the rest of her wet clothes. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, I'm not going to do anything, my dear.” he drawled, stretching and clasping his hands behind the nape of his neck. “But I would very much like to watch as you do something about it yourself.”

Branwen laughed and plopped down on the couch, spreading her thighs so he'd have a good view.

“Like this?” she asked cheekily, letting her fingers slip between her nether lips.

“Yes, exactly like this,” Loghain answered, another smile tugging at his mouth.

Branwen held his gaze as she caressed herself; she had never done that before, this had always just belonged to her, done in the privacy of her own room or tent. Knowing that his eyes were on her, registering every reaction, every move, excited her more than she would have thought. She let her other hand move to her breasts to play with a nipple, and she smiled as she saw his gaze heat up again.

She paused for a moment to lick her juices from her fingers, then continued, rubbing a little harder.

Loghain's lips were half open now, his eyes dark and hooded as he watched her, his pupils so dilated that they had almost swallowed the blue surrounding them. His chest rose and sank with harsh, irregular breaths.

Branwen climaxed hard against her fingers, finally shutting her eyes, as bliss washed over her. She didn't move, trying to catch her breath, still smiling, when she felt herself being lifted, carried to the bedroom, and unceremoniously dumped on the sheets.

Loghain was instantly on top and inside of her, hard, almost violent thrusts pushing her into the mattress. He kissed her, long and hungrily, and then moved his mouth to the side of her neck to give her those bites she loved so much. She was aroused and desperate for a climax in no time at all, clinging to her lover, caressing the strong muscles of his back. And then there was his hand between them, and Branwen fell apart a second time.

“Romp in the snow, romp on the sheets, lovely way to start a day,” she said with a laugh when she had caught her breath.

“Isn't it just,” Loghain replied, kissing her before getting up and putting his clothing to rights. “Better get dressed, we wanted to make that trip to Amaranthine today, remember?”

Amaranthine! Well, that might be the solution to her problem. Maybe she'd find something for Loghain there...

 

...

 

 

They rode to Amaranthine, accompanied by Leliana, Nathaniel and Anders. They had been asked to come by Bann Delilah, Nate's sister, who was Branwen's vassal. The rebuilding efforts had been successful, and she wanted to show off her new and improved harbour defences. Branwen knew that Loghain was particular keen to see them, as Amaranthine was Ferelden's biggest trading-hub with foreign lands, and as such a primary military target.

Anders tagged along because he needed some supplies for his potions and poultices, Nate wanted to see his sister, and Leliana had come along because Nate had. Those two had been inseparable for a while now, Branwen mused as they passed the city gates, who would have thought that they would become a couple? Leliana and Anders seemed much better suited on the surface. But Branwen knew that her friend had a hard time trusting people since Marjolaine had betrayed her so horribly, and the quiet but steady Nate was a much better match for her than cheerful but flighty Anders.

Bann Delilah waited for them in a small sitting room in her estate, where they went over some administrative humdrum, before departing to inspect the harbour defence. Branwen left that part mainly to Loghain, who had forgotten more about siege tactics than she would ever learn. Voldrik had been glad to take on another contract after the rebuilding of the Vigil, and had implemented quite a few interesting things. Branwen didn't envy anyone trying to attack this city from the water, as the harbour master gleefully explained the traps and weapons Voldrik had implemented.

After leaving the harbour they separated to do some shopping, agreeing to meet at the Crown and the Lion later.

Loghain and Nate made a bee-line for the weapon-smith, and Branwen bought presents for everyone but Loghain. She still didn't have any idea what to give him. Maybe she could ask someone for advice? There, Leliana was standing alone, talking to a woman who sold jewellery and other trinkets.

“Do you still have it?” the bard asked the vendor, who smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I held it back for you. Would you like to purchase the necklace now?”

Leliana beamed like the sun and nodded, handing over a obviously prearranged amount of coins.

“Oh, it's gorgeous, don't you think?”

Branwen nodded, because it was. The necklace consisted of interlinked stylized flowers set with pretty green and yellow stones.

“Leliana... do you have any idea what I could give Loghain as a Feastday present? I want it to be something he'd like, something special...”

Leliana put the necklace away in her pack and thoughtfully stared into space for a moment.

“Well, I bought a pair of rings for Nathaniel and me, but I guess that would be too demonstrative. Loghain isn't the type to show these things openly... but what about a locket? You could put something of yours inside, like a strand of your hair, and he could carry it around his neck, hidden beneath his clothes.”

Branwen smiled, an idea forming in her mind. She turned to the merchant.

“Do you have any lockets?”

The woman nodded, bringing out another tray from under the table.

Branwen looked through the lockets on it, dismissing several as too ostentatious, others too small. But there was a medium silver one, with a beautiful star-sapphire in the middle.

“This one,” she said, pointing at it. “And a matching chain. And do you by chance have some thin blue ribbon? Yes, that's wonderful.”

After paying, Branwen packed her purchase away with a delighted grin. Yes, this was perfect.

The Wardens had a pint of ale in the Crown and the Lion before making their way back to the Vigil, where Branwen asked Leliana to hold on to the locket until the day before Feastday, so Loghain wouldn't stumble over it by chance.

The days went by, and the children made good use of the meadow and the snow. Branwen and Leliana sometimes joined them in their games, providing gleeful, cackling villains for the children to defeat.

Loghain never joined them, but Leliana and Branwen involved him in a snow-fight once when they crossed the courtyard on their way back from the training grounds. He lost, gracefully, but he made Branwen pay later in various delicious ways.

 

...

 

 

Feastday came, and Branwen put the finishing touches on her present by clipping a curl from her pubic hair, and binding it together with the strip of satin ribbon before putting it into the locket. There, she thought, he was sure to like that. Sentiment combined with a touch of naughty.

The whole Keep was celebrating with a lavish meal and the traditional exchange of gifts. Branwen received her share, and cautioned Loghain to open his parcel in the privacy of their quarters later. He said the same to her about the rather heavy box he had given her, which made her tingle with anticipation.

After the feast Branwen and Loghain settled on the couch in their quarters, just cuddling, while Loghain unwrapped his present. Branwen still had to wait a little, or so he'd said.

“Naughty girl,” he crooned into her ear, and Branwen could hear the grin in his voice.

“You like it then?”

“Indeed. A lovely piece of you to carry with me when I'm away. Thank you, love,” he answered, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Can I open my present now?” Branwen asked.

“Not yet. It's only part of your present, we'll have to wait for the rest to arrive. And it's a present for both of us.”

Branwen playfully punched his shoulder, grumbling, “I hate it when you're going all cryptic on me.”

“Patience, dear,” Loghain said, looking up when there was a knock on their door.”Ah, that should be Nathaniel and Leliana. Come in,” he called out.

It was indeed them; and they entered, settling in two armchairs. Nathaniel was smirking, and Leliana was practically bursting with glee.

“Do you remember when Nathaniel and I promised you to turn the tables on you, dear? That's what's going to happen tonight. Open the box,” Loghain said with a smirk of his own.

Branwen did so.

“Oh,” she said, pulling out something made of delicate, interlinked chains, decorated with blue beads of various hues and sizes. “What is it?”

It was in two parts, she discovered, and one of them had a collar.

“It's a slave harness; the Tevinter came up with it, but this one was made by our very own genius of an armour smith.” Leliana answered. “Why don't you try it on? It will look absolutely gorgeous on you!”

Were those clamps? Indeed they were; two shaped like leaves and two shaped like butterflies. Branwen shivered in delight and anticipation.

Leliana got up and led Branwen to the bedroom, where she helped her undress, then helped her to figure out the harness, showing her what went where. Her hands were deft and gentle as she went about her task, teasing Branwen with soft touches here and there. The clamps, once applied, were quite the contrast to that; the butterflies went on her nipples, the leaves biting none too gently into her nether lips.

Leliana smirked as she got up from her kneeling position after applying the second set of those little torture devices, and Branwen could feel that she was wet already.

“Oh, I was right; you look exquisite,” her friend chirped and led her to the mirror.

Indeed. The delicate strings of gold accentuated her curves and tinkled softly as she moved. The bite of the clamps lessened after a few moments to a barely there, subtle, sweet agony, and Branwen couldn't help but smile. She felt wonderful.

“Now come. Let's get our game started, yes?”

Nodding, she followed Leliana back to the sitting room.

Loghain stood as she entered and went over to her to wrap his arms around her.

“You are so beautiful,” he husked after a deep kiss. “So, tonight you'll be our slave, to do with as we please,” Loghain told her, his voice back to his usual commanding tone.

“Oh Maker, yes,” Branwen breathed, closing her eyes.

“If things get too much for you, say the word, and everything will stop immediately,” he said earnestly.

Branwen smiled at her lover and nodded.

“I know,” she murmured.

Loghain went back to his armchair.

The tree of them looked very regal in their Feastday finery, Branwen thought.

“Kneel.” Loghain ordered.

Branwen dropped to her knees on the rug in the middle of the room and lowered her eyes.

“Your task tonight is to pleasure the three of us separately, then simultaneously in whichever way we please. Is that understood?”

That was Loghain at his most commanding; Branwen had always thought him enthralling when he was like that, even before she had discovered her predilections.

“Yes, My Lord,” Branwen answered submissively.

“Good. Well then, Ladies first,” he said gesturing in Leliana's direction.

“Oh yes,” Leliana said with a grin, “Come here and help me undress.”

Branwen obeyed and soon had her friend naked but for a corset and her stockings. Leliana must have dressed with this encounter in mind, she thought, because she wasn't wearing a shift beneath the corset, and her magnificent breasts were bare.

Leliana drew her in for a kiss. They had done this before, once, but Branwen was startled again how different it felt from kissing a man. Softer, more delicate. Suddenly Leliana tugged at the chain linking the butterflies, making Branwen yelp in surprise and bend her knees to alleviate the pain in her nipples. As soon as her face was levelled with Leliana's breasts the tugging stopped.

Taking the hint, Branwen started to caress, kiss, and lick the pale, soft flesh offered to her.

Leliana sank back into her armchair and pulled Branwen with her, manoeuvring her until her face was between her legs.

“I could do this for hours, but I don't want to keep the others waiting forever for their turn. Lick me. Get to it,” Leliana ordered, and Branwen was a bit surprised that her gentle friend could be so forceful.

Leliana kept herself bare, only a small tuft of red hair above her slit remained. The smell that greeted her was different from her own, but not unappealing, so she gave her friend's sex an experimental lick. The taste was quite nice.

Before she really applied herself to her task, she sneaked a glance at the two men. Both Loghain and Nate were staring at the proceedings intently, and the heat of their combined gazes made Branwen shiver.

A slender hand tangled in her hair and pulled her face into the pink folds before her.

“Will you start already!”

So Branwen did, thinking about what she liked done to her, and trying to emulate.

“Hm... very nice. She's talented,” Leliana said, obviously addressing someone else.

“Indeed she is,” Loghain purred in response, “And so eager to please.”

The conversation taking place over her head drove her temporary subservient position home, and Branwen felt her sex clench with arousal.

It didn't take long for Leliana to reach her peak, and Loghain sent her to Nate next, while her friend recovered.

“Lay down on the settee,” Nate commanded, and slid a cushion under her head when she did.

Next came a drizzle of oil between her breasts. He was going to...

Oh dear.

With the clamps on her nipples that would _hurt_. She bit her lip.

Nate, sleek and slender, wasted no time and pushed her breasts together and his slicked up shaft between them. He was still fully dressed, only his cock was bare.

Branwen whimpered when the movement tugged at the strings connected to the clamps, but Nate only grinned and did it again, this time deliberately.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed her, so she did, and the head of his erection slid past her lips with every thrust.

He flicked his long, clever fingers over the clamps to make her whimper, telling her the vibrations felt good on his cock.

The worst thing was that her own sex was being neglected, and with Nathaniel's thighs wedging her arms against her torso, she couldn't reach down and satisfy herself. All she could do was sliding her legs against each other, but that only heightened her arousal without giving her any relief. Soon her moans and whimpers were due to both pain and frustration.

“Better close your eyes,” Nate panted, and emptied himself all over her face as soon as she had.

After taking a few laboured breaths Nate got off her, tugging Branwen to her feet with him.

“My poor darling,” Loghain purred, and pulled her down into his lap, cleaning her face with a soft towel. “Do your breasts hurt?”

“Yes, My Lord, they hurt,” Branwen whispered, not trusting her voice.

“Would you like me to take off those clamps,” he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

“Yes, yes please, My Lord, please take them off,” she whimpered, and Loghain chuckled.

“I will, after you've pleasured me. I think I'd like you to ride me...” he said, letting his voice trail off.

Oh no. Oh dear maker, no!

Her breasts would bounce and jiggle if she rode him, and that with those hellish clamps...

“Please, not that,” she pleaded, her eyes watering. No way she would be able to stand that.

“Are you telling me no, girl?” he asked, his voice sharpening.

Realising her mistake, Branwen lowered her head contritely.

“Of course not, My Lord,” she said, hoping that would placate him.

“Hm... Nate, will get me the box, please?”

Nathaniel nodded and carried over a big redwood box that Branwen knew to be filled with all their toys. Loghain took out both a plug and some oil.

The big one. He only used that one when he meant business. Branwen swallowed.

“Bend yourself over my knees,” Loghain said, and she obeyed immediately, not wanting to earn herself even more punishments.

Branwen gritted her teeth but couldn't hold back a strangled moan as Loghain carefully worked the lubricated plug into her rectum. When it finally slid home, he gave her a playful slap on her right buttock.

“Up you go,” Loghain commanded, his voice full of good humour.

Half panting, half sobbing she made to straddle him, but he turned her around, facing away.

“We'll do it this way, little one,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Branwen felt him open his breeches and slid herself down his hard length.

Oh, this was wonderful, the feeling of her sex being finally filled, even though the plug made it a little uncomfortable.

“Move,” Loghain snapped, slapping her behind again.

Branwen moved carefully, trying not to jiggle her breasts too much.

“Faster!”

Biting her lip she obeyed and quickened her pace, holding back a sob at the inevitable result on her poor nipples.

Again, she found herself unable to find relief. Usually Loghain would reach around her and caress her pearl, since she couldn't come otherwise. Maybe she could get away with doing it herself...

“Hands behind your back, you naughty creature. You'll receive pleasure if and when I allow it,” Loghain rasped into her ear from behind.

She obeyed.

“Nate, I'm afraid you'll have to help me with this willfull girl.”

Nate moved over from where he had curled up with his lover on the settee to watch.

“Of course, I'm always glad to help,” he said with a grin.

“Good. Take that horsehair flogger out of the chest and use it on her breasts. That should teach the little minx to behave.”

Branwen felt her eyes widen in fear.

“My Lord, please!”

“Get me off, little one, as fast as you can. Then I'll tell him to stop,” Loghain whispered into her ear, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

So she applied herself more vigorously, squeezing his length with her inner muscles as hard as she could. And screamed as the flogger connected with her breasts. They were oversensitized already, and the strike hurt so much. The hairs of the flogger caught in the clamps and the chains a little, making everything even worse.

“Mercy, please, mercy!” she sobbed, but Loghain only chuckled and grasped her hips to guide her into an even faster pace, making the chains of the harness tinkle and dance around her.

Oh she was in so much pain, and so painfully aroused.

Eventually Loghain jerked upwards and spilt himself inside of her, and it was over.

Branwen slid off him and to the floor in a boneless heap. The muscles in her legs trembled, and she was still utterly unsatisfied.

Loghain knelt down beside her and helped her into a sitting position.

“Such a good girl,” he purred as he made good on his promise and removed the clamps, and the harness with them.

Branwen whimpered, cupping her breasts and curling up a little.

“Now there is only one thing left to do for you; to please us all at the same time,” Loghain said, moving to the side a bit to make way for Leliana who had approached with a goblet of watered down wine, which Branwen gladly accepted.

Grey Warden accelerated healing was pretty nifty in situations like that, it took Branwen only a few moments to recover. Now all of them? At the same time? How was that supposed to work?

They made their way to the bedroom.

Loghain reclined against the headboard.

“Come here,” he said to Branwen, “Suck me.”

She obeyed, taking his member into her mouth and coaxing it to hardness. It occurred to her that since both Loghain and Nate recently had an orgasm they would last quite a while this time around.

Loghain pulled her up and made her straddle him, his cock sliding into her easily. He embraced her, and she gratefully sank into his arms.

This enabled Nate to slide up behind her and pull the plug out of her anus.

Branwen's breath hitched. He was going to...

Oh. Oh!

Feeling his erection slide into her tight opening was both arousing and painful at the same time.

“Good girl,” Loghain crooned, stroking her hair.

She had never before felt so full. Closing her eyes Branwen tried to get her breathing under control and yelped when both men started to buck into her, gently at first, but increasing their pace after a few moments.

“I won't be left out,” Leliana pouted, moving to stand on the mattress, her sex near Branwen's face.

Now this was quite challenging – getting fucked by two men at the same time and being expected to lick a woman to orgasm...

Branwen found a rhythm that worked, until clever fingers, Nate's, found her clit and circled it lazily.

She shrieked into Leliana's folds, unable to keep pleasuring her.

Her orgasm crashed down on her like a storm surge, and her body convulsed uncontrollably. Branwen keened and moaned helplessly, but was granted no respite; her male companions kept on thrusting without mercy.

Leliana had her hand in Branwen's hair again and forced her face into her soft sex, urging her to continue.

Branwen did, sliding her tongue into the delicate, fragrant sex. She felt utterly helpless, like a rag-doll, while she was taken.

Another orgasm built up and shattered her, only this time she took Leliana with her. Her friend collapsed beside her on the bed, panting, and watched, while Branwen just kept on peaking, screaming in pleasure or pain, she didn't know herself any more.

She barely noticed Nate and Loghain coming and spilling their seed.

For a long moment the room was silent but for sighs and rapid breathing, as the lovers recuperated in a tangle of limbs.

“Are you all right?” Leliana asked concernedly, cupping Branwen's face.

Not yet able to find her voice, Branwen only nodded and closed her eyes, feeling utterly spent.

“Blessed Satinalia to all of us,” Leliana said suddenly, laughter in her voice.

“Indeed,” Loghain replied drily.

Nate helped Leliana out of the bed, and they excused themselves to their own quarters, while Loghain reached for a towel to clean himself and his lover.

“Ouch...” Branwen moaned, when he touched her tender privates.

“There's a healing drought on the bedside table, love. Would you like it?” he asked.

“Yes, please. I haven't been that sore for a long time!”

Loghain laughed and reached for the small flask.

“But you did enjoy your present, didn't you?” Loghain murmured, sounding almost unsure.

“Yes, yes I did. It was a wonderful evening. Thank you, love,” Branwen whispered in reply and quickly downed the drought before leaning in for a deep, loving kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. That was that ^^; I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think and feed Susie the brainslug, so she'll come up with more smut! :D


End file.
